Stars & Snow
by TyzulaKitten
Summary: "If you had paid more attention in school you would know that the best way to a woman's heart is between the fourth and fifth rib." Tyzula Advent. Oneshot.


_Stars and Snow_

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee lay stargazing in the snow. The Fire Nation mountains certainly were beautiful in comparison to the humid and rainy Caldera. It never snowed in winter in the capital.

They were staying in the winter palace overseeing renovations with a few other choice individuals Zuko either selected or hired. Azula came as the require royal (albeit she was fairly certain it was just Zuko's scheme to get her out of his hair for a month) and therefore Ty Lee, the bodyguard paid well to protect those around Princess Azula, came too.

Ty Lee ran her bare fingers through the snow as she stared up at the brilliant sky above. Azula watched her with an expression of disdain but thoughts filled with envy. She wished she could appreciate such simple things the way Ty Lee did.

"It's so beautiful," said Ty Lee in a hushed, awed tone.

"What is?" asked Azula.

Ty Lee smiled at the sky. "The stars, the snow, tonight, all of it."

"I suppose the aesthetic is pleasing," admitted Azula, trying not to show too much.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Obviously I do, or I wouldn't have invited you out here with me tonight. Of course I think you're beautiful."

Ty Lee beamed. "You're cute when you're nice."

"And when I'm mean?"

"Extremely sexy."

After a brief silence, Azula inquired, "Which version of me do you prefer?"

"All the versions of you."

"I asked you to choose."

"I like best the version of you that invited me out here tonight."

Azula did not exactly invite her. She demanded that Ty Lee join her.

"Oh really?"

"Dragging a woman out for stargazing is the best way to her heart."

Azula rested her hand on Ty Lee's chest, just below her breasts.

"If you had paid more attention in school you would know that the best way to a woman's heart is between the fourth and fifth rib."

"Can you…" said Ty Lee. "Do you want me or not? I need to know. I need to know."

Azula hesitated. She did not understand this entire love thing. Maybe she did not even want a relationship, and she certainly never could make up her mind about whether or not she wanted Ty Lee. But she knew she wanted tonight in the snow beneath the stars. She knew who she wanted to spend it with.

And so she leaned over and softly kissed Ty Lee on the lips. She tasted of perfectly ripe peaches.

Ty Lee interpreted it as an answer.

Azula just knew it saved the night of stargazing, and bought her time to sort out her feelings later.

"I'm freezing," whispered Ty Lee.

Azula reached over and tucked her finger under Ty Lee's chin, turning her toward her princess. Azula leaned in and Ty Lee briefly forgot how to breathe.

And Azula's lips hungrily laid claim to those of her companion.

The touch, to Ty Lee, was as electric as the princess's signature lightning.

Ty Lee turned truly away from the stars above at last. The fire catching in her veins made her forget the snow.

Ty Lee lifted a tentative hand to rest on one of Azula's firm biceps and she could not help but squeeze. Princess Azula certainly did not look the part but there was immensely strong muscle beneath Ty Lee's hand.

Azula leaned down and kissed Ty Lee, stealing her breath and replacing it with fire. She broke the kiss as Ty Lee melted into the numbing snow and then Azula left a scorching path of kisses down Ty Lee's neck. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's neck and shoulders.

As they lingered for a moment as the snow began to feel cold again, Ty Lee's hands were suddenly on Azula, and it felt like they were everywhere at once. Azula could not control herself like she usually did. She could not help but drop her head back and moan. The fire in her gathered and gathered and grew wild. And for once, Azula wanted a fire to be quenched.

If the princess did not know better, she would think her darling circus freak could read her mind. As they tumbled into another position, one of Ty Lee's hands dipped down between Azula's legs. Even with clothing in the way, the pressure was tantalizing.

Azula's lips found Ty Lee's again as she started to stroke Azula through her panties and Azula parted her legs to give her the gift of more room to move.

Princess Azula's hips began to move of their own accord in perfect timing with Ty Lee's fingers.

When Azula started to unfasten Ty Lee's shirt, the brush of skin against skin made Ty Lee whimper. Moments ago they were numb from the snow, engulfed in the stars. But now they felt everything at once, engulfed in each other.

Ty Lee slipped her hand into Azula's undergarments and touched her directly. A louder moan escaped Azula's discretions this time. Ty Lee began slowly, so slowly. Their lips pressed fiercely against each other again as Ty Lee's fingers moved leisurely against Azula, drawing moans and whispers into the kiss.

It was maddening. And wonderful.

They had to break the kiss to pant for air, the cold burning their throats, but they did not release each other.

Azula's lips found Ty Lee's shoulder before she lifted her hands to tangle in Ty Lee's hair, holding her in place.

The princess's hips moved more and more desperately against Ty Lee's hand, the fire burning within her raging out of control.

Ty Lee slipped a finger inside her princess at just the right time. Her finger curled as she pulled it back, then pushed it forward again to repeat the action.

Azula lost herself in the sensation. Her hand moved away from Ty Lee's hair, palms pressing against the snow. It melted beneath her touch, down to the grass and dirt.

Ty Lee felt just as consumed by fire as Azula as she picked up speed and the princess insistently kept up with the movements.

Azula's lips collided into Ty Lee's with bruising force. Ty Lee swallowed a moan of utter euphoria. After only a few more moments, Azula tore her lips away from Ty Lee's to cry out in utter pleasure.

As Ty Lee kissed her again and again, Azula rode out the waves of pleasure until it eased and began to ebb away.

Azula opened her eyes and exhaled. Ty Lee was burning with brilliant fire as she beamed, the shreds of galaxy amongst the stars above like a crown over her head.

Their gaze met for a moment before Azula turned away and they slowly untangled themselves.

As they caught their breath, they lay in the snow and gazed up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" remarked Azula of the sky.

"Yeah," said Ty Lee, staring lovingly at her princess and ignoring the stars altogether. "Yeah it is."

They both softly smiled.


End file.
